the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Millicent Tremblay
'Millicent Tremblay '(née Gamp) (9 Jun 1870 - 11 Apr 1948) was the oldest child of Hector Gamp II and his wife Miriam Gamp (née Selwyn). She had a total of ten younger siblings. She married a pureblood wizard named Rufus Tremblay, a member of an old wizarding family with connections all over Europe. Biography Early life (1870s) Millicent was born in King's Lynn, Norfolk. The Gamp family estate in which she was raised was unplottable and had been built by her third great-grandfather, in 1749. She was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Gamp, and the oldest of eleven siblings, eight of which were girls. She was expected to share responsibilities in looking out for her many sisters. The Gamps previously prospered and had a great amount of money, though this diminished with Millicent and her ten siblings. Hector II, Millicent's father, found himself unable to afford the children he was producing, though in his quest to secure an heir did not much care. In Millicent's Hogwarts years, she would later find herself passing down books and other supplies to her younger siblings. The Gamp family, because it was so large, also had struggles with disease. In the year 1879, when Millicent was nine years old, she lost three of her younger siblings, including Moira, Morgan, and George, to diphtheria, which raged throughout their household. Moira was closest in age to Millicent, at six years old, whereas her brother Morgan was two, and George one. Hogwarts years (1880s) Millicent Gamp received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1881. Sometime before she left for school, she purchased a wand made of pear and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. She was Sorted into Slytherin on 1 September 1881. Since all of her siblings were very close in age, her younger sister Hannah was Sorted into Slytherin the next year. Millicent was very careful as the oldest sibling, to look after them all in school. She encouraged her sisters Hannah and Marian to share their possessions with the younger ones, and to keep them clean, so as to not let on that the Gamp family was financially struggling. In her sixth year at school, she began a casual relationship with a boy called Rufus in her year, and they became engaged in their seventh. After they graduated in 1888, they married. Teenage years (1890s) Rufus Tremblay was an only child and a very rich man, and Millicent took what she could to help her youngest siblings, Hector III, who was in his second year, and Martha, who was in her first year, afford their course materials. She also helped the youngest, Hesper, when it came time for her to begin school in 1890. Her husband did not mind that she was helping them, as he didn't much care where a pocket change's worth of his money went, because he had so much of it. But when Millicent eventually asked Rufus if he would help pay for her younger sister Hesper's dowry to the House of Black in 1899, he would not stand for it. She eventually found another way without the House of Black knowing. As a result of the Gamp's financial woes, many of Millicent's sisters married less respectably. They were also able to marry for love. The youngest, Hesper, was the luckiest of all and married Sirius Black II, the Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Millicent was extremely happy for her, having partially orchestrated the match, as their mother, Miriam, was indisposed by this time. Their father had also fallen hard on an alcohol addiction. Raising children (1900s) Millicent and Rufus decided that they were ready to try for children in 1900. They had two miscarriages before welcoming their daughter, Philippa on 19 October, 1902. Their second child, Boudica, was born on 12 August 1904. Millicent, along with her sister Hannah, had practically been mothers to their other siblings for a long time now, and Millicent was very good with them. She had children slightly late for her era, at thirty, but as a consequence of this, her younger sisters also had children around the same time. Millicent had a total of twenty-one nieces and nephews. They are: * Cyril MacDougal Jr. (died young, 1893-1894) * Moira MacDougal (1895-1939) * Florus MacDougal (1901-1982) * Reginald Davies (1901-1984) * Beatrix Davies (1902-1977) * Claribel Goshawk (1899-1939) * Griselda Goshawk (1900-1974) * Muriel Goshawk (1901-1984) * Gresham Goshawk Jr. (1903-1969) * Alban Goshawk (1904-1991) * Magdalene Marchbanks (1895-1972) * Jemima Marchbanks (1899-1981) * Hugh Marchbanks (1901-1977) * Araminta Gamp (1906-1981) * Ermintruda Gamp (died young, 1908-1917) * Floretta Gamp (died young, 1910-1917) * Clara Moore (1899-1974) * Louise Moore (1902-1943) * Arcturus Orion Black (1901-1991) * Lycoris Hesper Black (1904-1965) * Regulus Sirius Black (1906-1959) The Paris incident (1910s) The Gamp family suffered yet another tragedy the night of 8 November, 1917. Millicent's sister-in-law, Eglantine Gamp née Rosier, was visiting Rosier relatives Paris with her two younger daughters when her sister Coretta's boy, tried experimenting with fiendfyre to impress his younger cousins. The fire quickly consumed the room and all three children, two of which died instantly. The fire raged through the house, consuming everything in its wake. Eglantine escaped with her younger daughter, Floretta, who died the next day in hospital. Eglantine herself was covered in burns and died a few weeks later. In total, six people died, including Millicent's sister-in-law (Eglantine), and Millicent's nieces Ermintruda, aged nine, as well as Floretta, aged seven, died. Their cousin, Corvus Rosier, ten, who started the fire, and his parents also perished. Millicent's niece Araminta, older sister to Tulie and Floretta, was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her father had not gone to Paris because he was working on several cases for the Wizengamot, and they survived. Later years (1940s) Millicent died on 11 April, 1948, in King's Lynn, Norfolk, at the age of 77. The cause of death was listed as dragon pox, a common malady for the elderly. Appearance Millicent had dark hair and blue eyes. In her younger years she wore it up and behind her. She could be considered pretty. Personality and traits Millicent was known for being very warm-hearted, generous, and wise. In her childhood she had an ambition to grow up and take care of all her younger siblings. She achieved it, with many of her siblings achieving respectable marriages. Millicent was well-respected and popular in her years at school, and her siblings admired her growing up. Her daughters, Philippa and Boudica, loved her very much. Category:Characters Category:House of Gamp Category:Adults Category:House of Tremblay Category:Slytherins Category:1870s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Gemini Category:English individuals Category:Pear wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Married individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Died of dragon pox Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Norfolk Category:Individuals Sorted in 1881